Accidents For Our Own Good - Edward & Bella
by IsadoraBueno
Summary: What could happen when Bella and Edward (humans) both meet in a hospital over an accident and get in a fight?


Accident for our own good

Bella POV

I walked into the big doors of the local hospital and I'm sure I was the one looking hurt, but c'mon, receiving a call at 3:00 AM to get the news that your best friend was in a car accident does not make you look prettier.

Are you her emergency contact? - The tall beautiful... Whatever, I could not focus on this right now.

Yes, yes, Angela's contact... Emergency. Angela's emergency... I mean the contact for the emergency moments... - I took a breath – Yes, I am.

Great. - He looked at me smiling with only one side of his mouth... How? - She is not hurt, just some cuts, but nothing big, she will only need stitches, and a few bandages here and there.

Oh my God! STITCHES, SHE GOT CUT OPEN? - I just could not imagine something healthy following the word "stitches".

No, they're only superficial cuts, nothing to worry, she got really lucky, you will only need to drive her home, she will take some aspirin and might get sleepy – I stared at the young beautiful man in front of me, he kept the serious doctor face.

Are you a doctor Mr... ? - I raised an eyebrow.

Edward. Doctor's Cullen assistant. - He said looking like he did not understand my question.

Aspirin is not strong enough Edward, she just had a car accident, I am studying to be a vet and if any of my animals go through a traumatic incident like this and have some cuts, I'd make sure to give them something stronger then "aspirin". - I said confidently.

Well... You do know that she is human... Right Ms... ? - He accepted the challenge, I was mad, but still, could not take my eyes out of him and those big green eyes...

Bella. Do not play with me right now. I wanna see a real doctor. - I said being mean... It happens.

I'm sorry, but Doctor Carlisle knows what I decided here and he does agree with me, so, it would be a waste of his time to bring him here to explain to a Vet what I intend to do to my HUMAN patients – He said, never putting his voice up, and I lost it.

Oh well, I don't believe this, I still wanna see him – I said challenging him.

No. - No expression. I was going to kill him.

What? - I said really loud and felt like a child immediately, and then... The door opened and a blond man showed up, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

And what would this be exactly? I could hear you to screaming from my office – He had a sweet smile on his face, like he was not even mad about people fighting in front of his office at 3:00 AM.

This... Veterinarian... Ms. Bella, would like to give Angela Weber, room 304, a stronger medication than aspirin, because she personally believes I have no clue of what I am doing – He said smiling ironic.

Well... I just think that after all of this she might be in more pain than she looks, Angela does that all the time – I said embarrassed, blushing when I heard the actual situation... I was interfering in a man's work.

Ms. Bella, I'm sorry if you are not feeling comfortable with the treatment and medication that your... Friend?... Is receiving, and would like to tell you... Both of you – He looked at Edward as well with a smile – That I did not come out of my office just because of the fight, but also to tell you that Angela's medication really need to be changed, it can not be aspirin, but also, nothing stronger, I believe she should have some Tylenol, but that is all.

I was blushed. It was the middle of the night and I was arguing with an "almost Dr. Edward" about my friends medication, yelling in a hospital, and the answer was Tylenol.

Carlisle smiled and looked at both of us saying only goodnight and entering back to his office.

I am... - I cleared my throat – sorry – I said looking at the floor.

Me too, it is ok – He laughed at both of us.

Can I see Angela now? - I said biting my lip, I was nervous.

Sure – he guided me to her room and gave her the damn Tylenol.

Angela got ready to go and so did I, planning not to go back there so soon.

When we reached the front door I heard the fast steps and a voice calling my name.

Bella! Bella! - I looked back.

Uhh – Angela said raising her eyebrows and realizing that it would hurt every time she did it – I'll wait in the car, come when you are done with the hottie.

Shut up. - I snapped when she crossed the door quickly.

Bella, oh, I am so glad I found you in time! - Edward said stopping in front of me breathing heavily.

Ok... - _Me too _I thought to myself blushing immediately – What's up?

I just... - He looked like he needed an excuse.

You wanted to check on Angela one last time? - I said smiling, just giving him the excuse.

Actually, that was my first excuse, but no, my second one was that I wanted to compliment you about defending her from... Aspirin... Earlier - he made this funny expression like if aspirin was a monster - I see your point – He blushed and gave me another half smile... Not fair, not fair at all.

Ok... Well... I-I-I... Thanks, you were great resisting and not giving her morphine or something... I'm sorry I was kinda out of my mind – I said being honest.

But still, that was my second excuse, the actual reason I came was to ask if you have a phone – He smiled a way to large beautiful smile.

Yes... I guess so... - I said looking stupid, lost in all of what he did.

And... ? - He said waiting but I did not react – Does it have a number to make it work?

Oh yes! - I said and took a pen to write it on a piece of paper, all coming from my messy purse, he took it from my hand and smiled.

- I'd love to have a coffee anytime... Ms. Morphine – he laughed.

- Sure... Aspirin guy – I smiled and left the hospital thinking that it would not be the last time I'd see those big green eyes... Maybe it was just the first of many, many times. I wanted to believe so.

THE END...

By: Allison Stoddart and Isadora Bueno.


End file.
